general_hospitalfandomcom-20200213-history
Serena Baldwin (Carly Schroeder)
|image1 = File: SerenaBaldwin.jpg |caption1 = Carly Schroeder as Serena Baldwin |years = |first = 1993 (on GH) |last = October 3, 2003 (on PC) |cause = Moved to Paris, France |creator = Claire Labine |introducer = Wendy Riche |spinoffs = Port Charles |family = Baldwin |alias = |namesakes = Stanton family home Serenity Lee Baldwin |gender = Female |born = December 7, 1993 (Revised to c1989)In 2008, Scott says that Serena is in college Outside Port Charles, NY |age = c |occupation = Student |residence = 22 Rue de Felice Paris, France |parents = Scott Baldwin Lucy Coe (surrogate, adoptive) Laura Spencer (step) Kevin Collins (adoptive step) |siblings = Karen Wexler (deceased) Logan Hayes (deceased) Christina Baldwin (adoptive) (paternal half) Nikolas Cassadine Lucky Spencer Lulu Spencer-Falconeri (step) Livvie Locke (adoptive step) |grandparents = David Bordisso (deceased) Meg Bentley (deceased) Lee Baldwin (adoptive) Gail Baldwin (adoptive step) (paternal) Avery and Margaret Stanton (maternal; deceased) |aunts/uncles = Katherine Bell Danielle Ashley (maternal; deceased)}} Serena Lee Baldwin is a fictional character on the ABC daytime soap opera General Hospital, and its former spin-off Port Charles. The role of Serena was originated by actress from 1997 to 2003. Serena is the daughter of Scott Baldwin and Dominique Stanton Baldwin, and the adopted daughter of Lucy Coe. She was born onscreen on December 7, 1993 Storylines Serena was born via surrogate mother Lucy Coe when it was discovered that her mother Dominique Stanton Baldwin was dying, but wanted to leave her husband Scott Baldwin with a child. Lucy made Scott and Dominique's dream possible by carrying Serena until birth. Scott and Lucy named her Serena, after the Stanton family estate named Serenity. Soon after Serena's birth, Scott took her and fled to Canada to hide from the mob that was trying to steal the fortune that was left to him and Serena. In 1997, Scott returned to Port Charles without Serena and at first believed that Lucy had kidnapped her. However, he soon realized he was wrong and not long after was hit by a car, but that did not deter his search for his missing daughter. It was later revealed that Danielle Ashley, Dominique's half-sister and Rex Stanton, their uncle had taken Serena and planned to use her to gain access to her trust fund. A worn down Danielle ended up admitting the truth to Scott and he was reunited with his daughter. Rex however pushed forward and made Scott look like an unfit father. His plan worked and he gained custody of Serena, but Lucy married Rex in order to keep an eye on the little girl that she had carried and loved. Rex was eventually forced to come clean with his deception and he was arrested for his crimes. Serena was again reunited with Scott and this time for good. Serena and Scott began to spend time with Eve Lambert, which caused Lucy to become extremely jealous. Lucy came up with a plan to gain back their attention by looking like a hero and siphoned the gas out of Eve's car, so she could rescue them when their car ran out of gas. Her plan backfired however when they were in an accident and Serena lost her eyesight. After a successful surgery, she regained her sight and Serena was ecstatic when her parents, Scott and Lucy eventually got married and adopted a baby girl they named Christina Baldwin. Unfortunately Christina, was taken by her biological mother and her loss caused the end of Scott and Lucy's marriage. The tide turned and Serena was thrilled when Christina's biological mother Julie Devlin returned her to Scott and Lucy, after she found out that she was dying and could no longer care for Christina. Later that year on Christmas Eve, Lucy married Kevin Collins and Serena was happy to gain an older sister named Olivia Locke. A few years later, Serena packed up her things and left with Lucy, Kevin, and Christina for Paris, France. Mentionings It was mentioned in late July 2008 that Scott and Serena had taken a long vacation on his sailboat in the Caribbean. Upon his return, Scott learned that his son, Serena's half brother, Logan Hayes, had been murdered by Lulu Spencer. On September 10, 2008, Serena was mentioned again when maniacal mob boss Anthony Zacchara threatened to kill her if Scott continued his case against Johnny Zacchara for the murder of his son, Logan. Scott remarked that Serena was somewhere Anthony couldn't find her, leading Anthony to reveal that Serena was still living in Paris, France with Lucy and Kevin. Serena was last mentioned on October 30, 2008. After Laura Spencer was kidnapped by Scott, Lulu called Serena in Paris to see if by chance Scott had taken her there. Serena said she'd try to call Scott, but wanted to get off the phone, leading some to believe that Scott and Laura had joined Serena, Christina, Lucy and Kevin in Paris. Family tree References Category:General Hospital characters Category:Characters Category:Baldwin family Category:Fictional adoptees Category:Port Charles characters Category:Characters born on-screen Category:1990s Category:2000s Category:Characters created by Claire Labine Category:Characters introduced by Wendy Riche Category:Featured